Silence Is Not The Way
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: Slash, HP x DM. Harry e Draco se encontravam naquela sala abandonada, e apenas o prazer foi suficiente até que o silêncio começou a machucar.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Roling, Warner Brothers e algumas editoras também.

Shipper: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy. SLASH!

Spoilers: Essa fanfic é meio perdida no tempo. Acredito que Harry e Draco tenham pelo menos dezesseis anos, mas alguns acontecimentos não vão bater com os livros.

Fanfic baseada na música e videoclipe "Letting the Cables Sleep" do Bush.

* * *

**Silence Is Not The Way**

**

* * *

**

No começo, apenas gestos bastavam. A intensidade deles era suficiente para suprir qualquer necessidade de explicação.

Eles não precisavam dizer nada. Harry apenas chegava à sala, e encontrava Draco já o esperando, sentado na mesa empoeirada. Eles imediatamente se aproximavam, como se possuíssem polaridades opostas que se atraiam. Alguns puxões e apertos e eles já estavam sem as roupas, em cima da mesa ou no chão mesmo.

Como Harry sempre arranjava um jeito de ficar por cima, eram as costas – e algo mais – de Draco que saiam machucadas.

Porém, com o tempo, não foi somente Draco que saía ferido dos encontros furtivos dos dois. Harry se machucava com a falta de palavras. Onde ele achava que tinha encontrado sua libertação, onde poderia apenas agir sem pensar nem sentir, acabara descobrindo outra amarra. Ele fora realmente tolo de pensar que de uma relação daquelas, nenhum sentimento poderia surgir, que Draco Malfoy era uma pessoa impossível de se apaixonar por.

Mas fora tão fácil. Num dia ele estava apenas fodendo, sem pensar no que o outro sentia ou deixava de sentir. No outro, ele estava beijando os lábios rosados de Draco delicadamente, tomando-o lentamente para que o prazer durasse mais.

Era sobre isso que Harry pensava enquanto passava a pena sobre sua famosa cicatriz. Ele deveria estar estudando, como fazia Hermione, sentada logo à frente dele naquela mesa da Biblioteca, mas o loiro sonserino estava impregnado em seus pensamentos.

- Você parece distante. – Hermione disse subitamente, sem nem ao menos erguer os olhos do grosso livro que segurava.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Primeiro que achava que a garota nem estava prestando atenção nele, e segundo que ele simplesmente não conseguia inventar uma mentira boa o suficiente para enganar a estudante mais inteligente de Hogwarts no momento.

A morena então largou o livro em cima da mesa, o barulho abafado fazendo com que Madame Pince olhasse para eles. Hermione, pelo que parecia a primeira vez na vida, não ligou para a opinião da mulher que deveria ser a única a compartilhar seu imenso apreço pelos livros.

- O que você tem feito, Harry? O que esconde tanto, o que prende a sua atenção o tempo todo? – Ela perguntou, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.

Era tão incômodo aquele olhar inquisidor que Harry desviou seus olhos para a madeira escura da mesa. Naquele momento, ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria mentir para a amiga, não quando ela estava tão determinada em descobrir a verdade.

E como não conseguia mentir, Harry se calou.

Percebendo o que ele estava fazendo, Hermione estreitou os olhos, extremamente irritada.

- Se quer guardar seus segredos, guarde. Mas fique sabendo que o silêncio não é o caminho. Se acha que está se protegendo com ele, acabará descobrindo, infelizmente tarde demais, que devia ter falado o que se passava com você.

E com isso ela levantou-se da mesa e deixou a Biblioteca. Harry continuou sentado, pensando como as palavras dela tinham lhe afetado de um jeito que tinha certeza de que não era como Hermione havia planejado.

No encontro com Draco seguinte a conversa que tivera com Hermione, Harry tentara por em prática o que ela lhe aconselhara acidentalmente. Assim que abriu a porta para aquela sala abandonada, porém, Draco não lhe deu chances de dizer qualquer coisa. O loiro praticamente se atirou nele, roubando-lhe um beijo tão intenso que fez o desejo crescer dentro de si e tornar impossível pensar racionalmente.

Mas daquela vez ele fez diferente. Ele tratou Draco como se ele fosse feito de porcelana; estendeu sua capa no chão para que o loiro não machucasse as costas, distribuiu beijos pelo corpo inteiro do sonserino, preparou-o lenta e cuidadosamente antes de penetrá-lo. Ele via a confusão nos olhos cinzentas do sonserino a cada ação sua e se perguntava se realmente fora tão bruto com ele nas outras vezes.

Quando atingiram o clímax e se largaram no chão, Harry abraçou Draco. O loiro ficou tenso em seus braços até não agüentar mais e liberta-se. Levantou-se, o rosto ainda coberto de dúvidas, e começou a se limpar e se vestir. Antes que pudesse sair, porém, Harry segurou seu braço.

- Eu... – O moreno começou, mas todas as outras palavras pareciam presas no nó de sua garganta.

Draco chacoalhou o braço, livrando-se do agarre do outro. – Cale a boca, Potter. – E com isso se virou e partiu.

Harry sentou-se no chão e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Draco obviamente não pensava como ele. O loiro não queria sentimentos nem palavras. Enquanto Harry rapidamente se deixara envolver, o sonserino manteve seu coração fechado e despido de emoções.

Harry não sabia mais se queria conversar sobre aquilo.

Talvez o silêncio fosse o caminho, pelo menos para eles.

Porém, o moreno não teve chance de comprovar aquilo, pois, no outro dia, quando entrou na sala, Draco não estava lá. E Draco _sempre_ estivera lá.

Harry pensou que talvez o loiro pudesse ter tido um contratempo, então se sentou no chão e esperou. Durante uma hora, ele olhou para a porta, esperando que Draco entrasse por ela. Nada aconteceu. Com um estranho aperto no peito e um suspiro sofrido, ele desistiu.

No outro dia, Harry voltou, e Draco não apareceu de novo. E foi assim em todos os dias que se seguiram.

O moreno sempre via o outro garoto, durante algumas aulas e nas refeições. Draco ignorava-o completamente. Harry se perguntava se o sonserino temia tanto assim uma relação que houvesse mais do que apenas desejo.

Como o sonserino parecia querer distância, Harry respeitou sua vontade. Por mais que o que desejasse era quebrar o silêncio entre eles e confessar tudo o que sentia, ele preferiu fingir que continuava sua vida. Mas ele mal conseguia se controlar quando o loiro estava por perto, cada fibra de seu corpo desejando tocar o outro.

Harry se manteve firme, até uma semana antes do feriado de Natal. Ele estava cansado, então pedira para sair da aula de Transfiguração com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro. McGonagall relutou, mas acabou permitindo que ele se retirasse, desde não demorasse muito.

Quando entrou no banheiro, sua intenção era apenas lavar o rosto e ir embora. Mas assim que ele viu Draco apoiado na pia, parecendo tão exausto quando ele próprio, seu cérebro travou e a vontade de tocar o outro o tomou por completo.

Segurou o loiro pela cintura e este, assustado, virou-se de frente para ele. Quando viu que era Harry, tentou empurra-lo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter?Solte-me! – Ele praticamente berrou.

Harry apenas conseguiu sorrir. Ouvir as palavras saindo da boca do outro, não importava qual fossem, lhe trazia uma estranha satisfação. Não havia mais silêncio, pelo menos.

Segurando mais firmemente na cintura do outro, Harry beijou-o com firmeza e até mesmo violência, tamanha era sua saudade de sentir aqueles lábios sob os seus. Draco esperneou no começo, mas acabou se rendendo. Eles apenas se separaram com o barulho de algo quebrando.

Era Theodore Nott, que havia acabado de deixar cair o tinteiro de Draco que ele havia esquecido na classe. O choque que estava estampado no rosto do garoto foi lentamente se transformando num sorriso de escárnio.

Harry percebeu que Draco ia empalidecendo cada vez mais.

- Seu pai vai simplesmente _adorar_ saber disso. – Theodore disse, antes de sair praticamente correndo.

Quando Draco caiu no chão de joelhos, como uma marionete quebrada, Harry sabia que havia estragado tudo.

**-x-**

Draco, diferente de Harry, sabia que o grifinório tinha estragado tudo no momento em que fez amor com ele. Naquele dia, Harry não simplesmente abriu suas pernas e tomou-o. Não. Naquele dia, em cada toque do moreno havia um sentimento profundo, uma intenção de agradar.

- Eu... – O moreno havia começado a dizer.

Mas Draco não queria ouvir. Porque ele sabia que eles estavam perdidos. Porque aquele sentimento que Harry não conseguira expressar era exatamente o que Draco sentia também. No começo, ele não acreditara que pudesse se apaixonar por ninguém, muito menos por alguém tão patético quanto Harry Potter. Mas Draco se deixara envolver e, enquanto Harry tocava-o de forma tão terna, ele descobrira que o grifinório também estava preso naquela armadilha que eles mesmos haviam criado.

Draco sabia que não havia volta, mas ele tentou evitar o inevitável. Distanciou-se de Potter, esperando que a mágoa de ser supostamente não correspondido afastasse o outro. Mas ele conhecia Harry, sabia que não demoraria para o outro tomar alguma atitude.

Só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Foi totalmente surpreendido quando o outro o agarrou no banheiro. Lutou contra o que queria, gritou e esperneou como uma criança mimada. Mas Harry saiu vencendo, e Draco desistiu de sua faceta em meio aquele beijo.

Também não esperava que as coisas dessem errado tão cedo.

- Seu pai vai simplesmente _adorar_ saber disso.

Theodore sempre fora um adorador da causa do Lorde e um grande puxa-saco de Lucius. Acreditava que bajulando o braço direito de Voldemort, ele poderia ingressar como Comensal da Morte e se tornar parte do Círculo Íntimo mais rapidamente. Portanto, Nott nem ao menos tentaria fazer chantagem com a informação que conseguira. E vendo-o correr para fora do banheiro, Draco teve certeza que logo uma coruja seria mandada para seu pai. Não conseguia nem imaginar como Lucius reagiria à notícia.

Caiu de joelhos no chão, a culpa parecendo pesada demais. Sentiu a mão de Harry pousar em seu ombro, tentando conforta-lo, mas ele não queria mais estar perto do grifinório. Livrou-se da mão do outro e foi embora.

Na semana que se seguiu até o feriado de Natal, o loiro voltou a ignorar Potter, pensando somente em como conseguiria reverter a situação com seus pais. Nada melhor lhe ocorreu do que simplesmente negar tudo. Seria sua palavra contra a de Nott, e Draco acreditava que a dele valia mais.

Quando pisou na Mansão Malfoy, seu pai lhe olhou com desprezo e sua mãe com apreensão. Nada foi dito, porém, até a hora do jantar.

Os três estavam sentados à mesa, esta ricamente ornamentada para a ceia de Natal. Eles não eram o tipo de família que enfeitavam a casa com luzes coloridas e bonecos de neve, porém alguns pequenos detalhes como o jantar especial mostravam que o Natal não passava totalmente desapercebido pela família.

Naquela noite, porém, não era o espírito natalino que dominava a mesa. Lucius, que se remoia em sua cólera, pareceu achar que era seu momento de falar, não importava que estivessem no meio da refeição.

- Theodore Nott me enviou uma carta interessante há alguns dias atrás. – Lucius disse, como se estivesse apenas comentando algo banal. Mas o tom gélido em sua voz denunciava sua ira.

Draco balançou a cabeça, confirmando que tinha escutado.

Narcissa engoliu em seco, tomando coragem para falar. – Nesta carta, ele afirmou que você e Potter—

- É mentira. – Draco interrompeu-a.

Lucius bateu a mão na mesa em fúria. As taças e os castiçais estremeceram, assim como Draco.

- Nott me mandou, juntamente com a carta, sua própria memória do acontecido! – Lucius disse entre dentes. – Você não sabe como eu e sua mãe ficamos enojados de assistir a você e aquele mestiço!

Narcissa, que antes parecera à beira de um ataque de nervos, finalmente se rendeu as lágrimas que estavam presas em seus olhos desde que a discussão começara.

- Como você pôde, Draco? Como? – Ela perguntou em desespero.

Quando o filho apenas abaixou a cabeça em vergonha, Lucius se levantou, e tirou a varinha que guardava dentro de sua bengala, apontando-a para Draco.

- Seja quais forem os seus sentimentos por Potter, não poderá mais dizer a ele. Este é seu castigo, Draco.

Lucius então disse um feitiço e o raio de luz atingiu o mais novo. A última memória dele antes de seu mundo se tornar negro era o som de sua mãe chorando e uma enorme dor em sua garganta.

**-x-**

Harry tinha passado o feriado no castelo, como geralmente fazia. Ficara sozinho, observando a enorme árvore de Natal que montaram no Grande Salão, pensando em Draco. O grifinório temia o que Lucius Malfoy era capaz de fazer, mesmo que a seu próprio filho.

Quando as aulas retornaram, e os alunos também, Harry aliviou-se de ver que Draco estava entre eles. O loiro, porém, estava extremamente abatido. Os ombros caídos, olheiras embaixo dos olhos... E o silêncio. Draco não parecia querer falar com ninguém.

Harry esperava que o outro voltasse a ignorá-lo. Portanto, foi com enorme surpresa que encontrou Draco sentado na mesa da sala abandonada em que se encontravam.

Com um gesto da mão, Draco chamou-o para mais perto. Harry então caminhou até estar praticamente entre as pernas do loiro que continuava sentado na mesa.

O sonserino deu um pequeno sorriso melancólico, e passou seus dedos entre os fios de cabelo negro. Com muita delicadeza, puxou Harry para um beijo inocente. O grifinório estava cada vez mais chocado com os atos inesperados do outro.

Terminado o beijo, Draco removeu sua mão do cabelo do moreno. Com o dedo indicador então escreveu na poeira que cobria a mesa. _"Adeus"._

Harry arregalou os olhos enquanto o loiro deslizava da mesa e começava a caminhar em direção da porta. Mas não podia deixar que ele partisse. Não agora. Harry não compreendia.

- Eu não entendo!O que houve? – Ele perguntou enquanto segurava os ombros do sonserino.

Draco apenas olhou nos olhos dele, sem tentar se soltar. Nas íris cinzentas, Harry conseguiu finalmente enxergar todos os seus sentimentos refletidos, mesmo que uma enorme dor parecesse tomar conta da maior parte.

- Não, eu preciso que diga... – Harry continuou insistindo. – Vamos conversar sobre isso, por favor...

Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Draco.

- O que houve?Por favor, me diga!

Draco abriu a boca, sua língua se moveu e ele parecia estar fazendo um enorme esforço para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas do sonserino. Harry então finalmente compreendeu. Lucius havia tirado a voz de Draco.

Eles se abraçaram por longos minutos, até que Draco cessou seu choro silencioso. O sonserino então saiu dos braços do outro. Harry ainda tentou segura-lo, para que ficasse, mas Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa.

A perda da voz havia sido apenas um aviso. Se eles insistissem naquele erro, Draco perderia muito mais do que apenas a capacidade de falar.

Então Harry deixou-o partir.

-

_Você no escuro, você na dor, você apressado  
Vivendo um inferno, vivendo seus fantasmas  
Vivendo seu final_

-

* * *

**N/A: Nada de final feliz dessa vez.**

**O trechinho aqui de baixo é da música "Letting the Cables Sleep", do Bush, que, como eu já disse lá em cima foi o que me inspirou a escrever essa fanfic. Recomendo que assistam ao videoclipe também.**

**Fanfic totalmente perdida no tempo e espaço, sem spoilers nem de Ordem da Fênix (afinal, o Lucius está fora de Askaban), mas pelo menos não foi outra UA.**

**Reviews são sempre muitíssimo bem vindas!**

**Lindsay**


End file.
